el idiota
by Aoi JM
Summary: song-fic santa rm ft zmoky /soy el idiota que te amara por siempre/


De nuevo aoi dando lata xD les presento un songfic de la canción "el idiota" de santa rm

Los personajes son de Kishimo ¬_¬" pero la historia en mia

_**Oye, no sé si te acuerdes de mi**_

_**ya ha pasado mucho tiempo**_

_**desde la última vez que te vi**_

_**te voy a recordar un poco quien soy ¿va?**_

¿ realmente no me recuerdas? O es ¿Qué no te quieres acordar? Sakura ¿me recuerdas? Dime la verdad ¿no me has borrado de tu mente? ¡ por favor dime que no me has olvidado!... ok te recordare

_**Soy ese que pensó**_

_**que si te ibas todo estaría bien**_

_**que tu serias feliz**_

_**y yo también**_

_**el que pensó que dejarte era lo correcto**_

_**en que tu ser hoy no ve ningún defecto**_

¿ya lo recuerdas? soy aquel que no reflexiono sobre lo que pasaría si tu le faltaras, el que pensó que sin ti estaría mejor y que también te convendría que lo de nosotros terminara

_**el que pensó que pedir tiempo estaba bien**_

_**el que pensó que no le dolería verte con el**_

_**el que se equivoco en dejarte**_

_**al que se le escapo una lagrima**_

_**cuando observo alejarte**_

pero yo realmente estaba convencido de que no podíamos seguir siendo novios ,el que también estaba mas que seguro que con Sai podrías ser feliz . sin embargo esa lagrima traicionera salió al observar como te ibas ese maldito día

_**el que agacha la mirada**_

_**cuando escucha tu nombre**_

_**al que hoy le duele verte**_

_**con otro hombre**_

_**ese soy yo, aunque suene raro**_

_**el que un error pequeño**_

_**tuvo que pagarlo caro**_

ahora camino con la mirada abajo porque todos hablan de ti unas te tienen envidia y otros le tienen envidia a el ,entre ellos yo me incluyo, porque, aunque solo se lo diría a Naruto me dan ganas de matarme cuando recuerdo que no volverás a ser mía. Y ahora pienso en lo mucho que me haces falta y por ese error de dejarte no puede con la carga que tiene

_**el que perdió todo**_

_**cuando te fuiste**_

_**al que amaste**_

_**al que nunca le mentiste**_

_**yo soy ese que nunca lloraba**_

_**yo soy ese que no te valoraba**_

Ahora me doy cuenta de que sin ti no me queda nada ¡de que sin ti perdí todo!, porque tu de las mil y un fans que tengo fuiste la única que realmente me amabas, la que nunca invento algo con tal de estar cerca de mi. Me convertí en alguien totalmente diferente ahora puedo llorar y ahora supe lo que perdi

_**aun no sabes quién soy?**_

_**o no me recuerdas?**_

_**no sabes porque lloro**_

_**yo lloro porque**_

_**porque yo soy**_

_**el idiota que todavía te quiere**_

_**el idiota que a diario llora por ti (por ti)**_

_**el idiota que por ti se muere (se muere)**_

_**el idiota que no deja de pensar en ti**_

ahora cada mañana me digo idiota frente al espejo, idiota por no saber valorar lo que tenia. Dia a dia cada hora, cada minuto, siempre estas en mi mente siempre ahí provocando que las lagrimas salgan

_**Yo soy ese**_

_**al que no le importabas**_

_**el que no te valoraba**_

_**y que no te amaba**_

Pensando me di cuenta de la gran culpa que tuve jamás, te ame lo que yo sentía por ti era una completa miseria de cariño comparado a lo que tu me dabas

_**El que pensó que como a ti**_

_**podía querer a cualquiera**_

_**y hoy en día por ti**_

_**daría lo que fuera**_

Yo pensé que no seria difícil darle esa porquería de cariño a otra incluso pensé en Karin, en Ino o en cualquiera de las locas que me siguen

_**el que para colgarte**_

_**decía que quería dormir**_

_**el que hoy no duerme**_

_**por estar pensando en ti**_

¿ recuerdas todas las veces que te colgaba el teléfono ? Siempre con la misma excusa "quiero dormir", pues ahora no duermo por estar fantaseando en que vuelves, en que me das de nuevo tu amor

_**el impuntual, el grosero**_

_**el idiota**_

_**el que hoy se muere**_

_**por querer besar tu boca**_

y ¿ recuerdas todas las veces que te quede mal? O ¿que te hice quedar mal?, fui y soy un completo idiota y hoy lo que mas quiero es volver a tomar como míos esos labios rosas sabor cereza

_**el que pa' verte un minuto**_

_**se espera horas frente tu calle**_

_**el que jamás te dio un detalle**_

entre las sombras me escondo para verte solo un segundo al llegar a tu casa deseando que abrieras la puerta con lentitud para alargar el momento

_**el que no te valoro**_

_**el que antes te grito**_

_**soy ese estúpido que se equivoco**_

ahora no tengo cara para verte por todas esa veces que te grite que eras molesta dejándote en vergüenza delante de todos, me doy cuenta de mi error por machista soy un estúpido

_**el que te abandono**_

_**soy ese idiota**_

_**que te dijo:**_

_**¡Cállate! ya no me importas**_

_**hoy me importas demasiado**_

¿ recuerdas esa noche en la banca en la que te deje tirada? Después de decirte tan frías palabras aunque al ver que no te darías por vencida tuve que usar mi ultimo recurso el lastimarte y vaya que lo logre esas palabras te llegaron a lo mas profundo "cállate tonta niña débil, no tengo tiempo para tus cursilerías, dime ¿aun no te has dado cuenta de que tu vida y lo que sientes por mi me vale un soberano cacahuate?", ahora tu vida me importa mas que la mia mas que todo lo que tengo

_**que aquí sentado observándote**_

_**me quedare callado**_

_**observando tu belleza**_

_**cuando el padre pregunte**_

_**que quien se opone**_

_**agachare la cabeza**_

_**aunque me muera**_

me arrepiento de haber venido, ¡ no soporto esto! Pero no me ire quiero saber si realmente mis oportunidades contigo se terminan

_**pero prefiero que seas feliz**_

_**con alguien que si te valora**_

_**alguien que te ame y te haga feliz**_

_**alguien que ponga los colores**_

_**por si tienes un día gris**_

_**alguien que no te falle como yo lo hice**_

_**el te ama, yo solo te quise**_

_**lo que tú te mereces yo jamás lo seré**_

_**espero y sean felices**_

_**hasta que la muerte los separe**_

al parecer así fue te perdí, pero estoy mejor al saber que Sai te dará lo que yo no pude ,que el no te va a decepcionar, que el si va a dar la felicidad que te mereces y lo ara hasta que su corazón deje de latir, creo que el es lo que te mereces

_**Les deseo lo mejor**_

_**Para mí es demasiado tarde**_

_**a ti**_

_**te queda un vida**_

_**para que te hagan feliz**_

_**quiero que me perdones**_

_**por darme cuenta tan tarde**_

_**Perdón**_

_**por ser ese idiota**_

_**perdón**_

_**porque yo soy**_

_**el idiota que te amara por siempre**_

_**Porque yo soy**_

_**el idiota que todavía te quiere**_

_**el idiota que a diario llora por ti**_

_**el idiota que por ti se muere (se muere)**_

_**el idiota que no deja de pensar en ti.**_

Una ultima cosa ,quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar para ti que puedes venir a mi lado cuando se te antoje porque yo te voy a amar lo que me resta de vida


End file.
